


Ruth

by CalicoThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoThunder/pseuds/CalicoThunder
Summary: 1 : compassion for the misery of another2 : sorrow for one's own faults
Two Guardians enjoy the company of the Light, each other, and emotion.





	

Do you ever think about what they feel?”

Gavin’s words were soft, floating into the darkness around them.

Michael gave a hearty laugh, making Gavin’s head bounce on his chest.

“What, like what the creatures of the Darkness feel?”

He felt Gavin nod, the man’s stubble scratching his chest through his thin bed tunic.

There was a moment’s pause before Michael sat up slowly, giving Gavin time to adjust his position, and reached behind himself to press a small contact pad on the corner of his nightstand.

The recessed light in the ceiling flickered to life.

The small apartment, now bathed in warm yellow light, seemed smaller still as Gavin tucked back up against him, as if the Darkness was waiting outside these very walls to devour them.

He looked down at the Hunter, analyzing.

“Of course not. They’re here to kill us, we fight back. How they feel is irrelevant.” The Titan answered finally, tracing a finger up Gavin’s bare arm.

Guardian armor was one hell of a disguise. When Gavin was suited up in his Hunter threads, no one would guess that a frail Awoken boy with golden hair was stirring underneath, ripples of light coursing through his pale blue skin. Michael was no different; when he was decked out in his Titan Armor, his biceps were probably about three inches thicker than his flesh and bone self (though he was still naturally more built than Gavin).

Gavin used the arm wrapped around Michael's waist as leverage, pulling himself up to lie on top of the Titan. His skin and hair began glow, silhouetted against the single light above, and Michael had the sudden urge to kiss every inch of the warm body.

He did just that, forgetting the conversation entirely as he kissed Gavin’s neck.

Gavin opened his mouth to argue, to bring up what he really wanted to talk about, Michael knew. Instead, the boy moved to snag Gavin’s lower lip in his teeth and pulled lightly. Gavin let out the slightest puff of air; his muscles loosened as he began to lean into his lover, and Michael knew he had him.

He smirked, laying back on his pillow and waiting for Gavin to close the distance between them eagerly.

He didn't.

Michael felt the weight on him lift away, felt long legs untangle from his, and looked up to find Gavin at the apartment’s small window, looking out at the City below.

“What is it, Gav?” Michael said, sitting up in bed.

Gavin opened the small window, letting in a freezing gust of wind. Michael involuntarily brought the covers closer to himself, but Gavin was undeterred in a loose shirt (Michael’s) and underwear.

“Do you think they feel the cold? Or heat? Or pain? Do they have emotion, love, guilt, sadness, anger-”

“Where's all this coming from?” Michael demanded suddenly. Another gust came in, not as strong as the last one.

“I've just been thinking,” Gavin shrugged, and his shirt slipped off one of his shoulders.

Michael bit his own lip now, contemplating. Gavin wasn't going to come back to bed, not until his rapid mind was calmed.

“Well, we'll never really know I don't think,” Michael said slowly, “we'll never be one of them.” Gavin nodded without looking at him, as if encouraging him to continue. “But they're definitely capable of feeling. All the anger and hatred they aim towards us, you heard what that Fireteam reported that Oryx said. He was full of spite and vengeance. So yeah, they can feel.”

Halfway through his little speech he had gotten up, suffering the temperature change to close in behind Gavin, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

Gavin laid a hand on Michael’s wrist, soothing the human’s skin with his thumb.

“What if every time I kill a Thrall I'm ruining a family? What if every Vex unit lost to the Light causes insufferable pain to the Mind? What if Cabal go into battle against us and watch their brothers and sisters die?” Gavin’s voice sounded almost strained.

In that moment, Michael remembered why he loved the man in his arms so much. The Awoken, though graceful and unmatched in lethality on the battlefield, was so compassionate, so thoughtful, so human, that he was guilty for killing monsters, aliens, and beasts with a thirst for his blood. He was intelligent, too, enough so to think about another side of things, who and why the Guardians are really fighting-

Michael stopped himself there.

“They're monsters, Gav. They want us dead, we kill them first. Feelings or no feelings, it's a matter of survival. Every Guardian lost-”

“Gets to come right back. His Ghost revives him, and he comes back. His friends and the Vanguard will see him and congratulate him on a job well done, but them? They don't get the chance, Michael. Every bullet is a home wrecked, a life ended. Kill or be killed applies to them too.

To them, Michael, we’re the monsters. Our Light is Their Darkness, and vice versa.” Gavin finished by shutting the window.

Michael removed a hand from the boy’s thin waist, slipping it up the back of his shirt and gently massaging the smooth skin. He pressed his lips onto Gavin’s exposed shoulder, trying to drink in the Hunter’s Light. His eyes flicked to the window, catching Gavin’s reflection. Stars twinkled in his green eyes, and the shattered moon in the sky was light enough to shadow his face over, pronouncing his high cheekbones and long nose.

_Beautiful_.

“I think I'm in love with you.” Michael said into Gavin's skin, following a trail of Light with his lips.

Gavin froze- Michael literally felt the muscles under his fingertips contract- and spun around, still in Michael's arms. The Awoken boy placed his hands on Michael's shoulders, his eyes brimming with unease.

Michael knew why. Although not necessarily forbidden, love between Guardians was practically unheard of, and it had been that way since the first Vanguards walked the path of the Light. Saving a solar system from armies of deadly aliens generally left a person with little time to be devoted to anyone else, not to mention the constant orders and protocols of the Vanguard. What he and Gavin had was… unorthodox, to say the least, especially since it was not only recurring but steadily increasing in frequency. When Guardians did relax into the rare personal relationship, it was often with a non-Guardian citizen, often with someone of the same race, and often for no more than a fortnight.

He and Gavin had been seeing each other for 5 months.

They'd do exactly this- find a night when they were both home, in the Tower, with nothing to do in the morning, and they'd go to Michael's one room apartment in the middle of a City slum, a kilometer or two from away. They'd have sex, talk, enjoy each other’s company, and cuddle as they slept, preparing for more work the next day. In the morning they'd make love again (it was always about making it last with what little time they had) and be off to the Tower, arriving at different times so as to not arouse suspicion.

They never really talked about this, though, whatever was between them. Until Michael decided to say it out loud.

Michael could only stare back with hope in his chocolate eyes, hope and fondness and passion.

Gavin’s neon gaze darted over Michael’s face, searching for a fault or crack, but the Titan held strong in his resolve. He clicked his tongue once, knocking his head to the side, before finally leaning forward and kissing his lover softly.

“I think I love you too.” The Awoken muttered with a small smile, and began pressing his lips all over Michael's mouth and jaw.

Michael closed his eyes and hummed, smiling as he let himself be pulled back to the bed.

“Geoff and Ray are gonna know, y’know.” Michael said, clambering on top of Gavin and pulling his shirt up over his head.

“I bet they have love sensors or something else we don't know about built into them.” Gavin mused, running his palms over Michael's bare torso.

“Probably. Like a Gay-dar or a beeping that gets louder the closer they get to finding love. _Love sighted. Activate protocol 3-4-2-6. Guardian down._ ” He responded, doing his best robot voice at the end.

Gavin laughed brightly, pulling Michael down by the neck.

“Guardian down, indeed, Michael.” He said, and kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more destiny AU in the future, and I swear I haven't abandoned my other Mavin fic- life has been crazy so time to write is unheard of. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment because it makes me thrive!


End file.
